


two people have "liked" your status.

by pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bickering, Hangover, Humor, M/M, friendly mocking, post-drinking silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern epistolary (which means "facebook", yes) short story that takes place on eoin's status (locked for only this gang) after one of their piss-ups. katie ends up feeding everyone while colin wants to stick his foot in his mouth when his well-thought-out pun first backfires, and then snowballs. there's also tom texting and driving at the same time, which you shouldn't really do, but it's a fic so it's allowed. there.</p>
<p>(no word count because it's all fake fb images-convos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	two people have "liked" your status.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much crack because we all know they wouldn't actually tell each other all these things on facebook (private settings or not), but one can dream, right? ;)


End file.
